La folle danza delle tenebre
by Alexiel.Slicer
Summary: Tokio Hotel Nella Parigi del 1780 una ragazza di nobile famiglia è costretta a vivere una vita stereotipata e programmata dagli altri ed a sposare un ragazzo che non ama, incontrerà un giovane misterioso che gli aprirà le porte di un nuovo mondo...
1. Chapter 1 Parigi

CAPITOLO 1  
Parigi a quell'epoca era una città divisa in due parti: da un lato i nobili con la loro sfarzosa ricchezza senza limiti e dall'altra i poveri, che occupavano gran parte della città e conducevano una vita di stenti e sacrifici.  
Io, Hélène, avevo avuto il "privilegio" di nascere in una famiglia di nobili. Mio padre era un marchese, il marchese di Florence, mentre mia madre veniva da una famiglia di ricchi borghesi. La mia vita sarebbe stata invidiata da tutte le ragazze che non potevano permettersi lussi frenati, ma certamente io non mi invidiavo. La mia vita era troppo luccicante, troppo oro, troppi tessuti preziosi, troppi abiti all'ultima moda e troppi gioielli mi avevano dato la nausea. Avevo ricevuto una ferrea istruzione e mi avevano inculcato sin da piccola le regole del bon ton, ma ai miei occhi tutta quella ricchezza e quell'educazione maniacale erano superflue. Io non volevo partecipare a balli regali, non volevo essere ingioiellata e ben acconciata e non volevo neanche fare un matrimonio vantaggioso con un nobil uomo come ogni altra mia coetanea di buona famiglia. Quella vita da nobile la consideravo frivola. Io volevo indossare dei pantaloni, invece di quei fastidiosi e soffocanti busti con quelle gonne vaporose che mi erano solo di impiccio, volevo correre per le strade di Parigi spensierata e montare un cavallo senza sella, volevo vivere la mia vita in pieno, volevo decidere io cosa era meglio per me e non gli altri e soprattutto non mi volevo sposare, a maggior ragione con un uomo che non amavo e che a malapena avevo visto una volta.  
Come ogni sabato mattina scesi dal letto prima che il sole si levasse in cielo e indossai il mio paio di pantaloni segreto, che nascondevo dietro uno scompartimento, di cui nessuno era a conoscenza dell'esistenza, nel caminetto della mia stanza, raccolsi i miei lunghi capelli dentro un berretto e mi guardai allo specchio soddisfatta: sembravo proprio un vero ragazzo.  
Mi calai giù dalla grande balconata e mi aggrappai al robusto ramo dell'albero secolare che stava di fronte, scivolai da un ramo all'altro fino a fare un grande balzo sordo atterrando sul prato appena potato e innaffiato, scavalcai l'alto muro di recinzione formato da grandi pietre irregolari, come da consuetudine, e mi diressi correndo in città.  
Le botteghe stavano aprendo in quel momento e Parigi pian piano si stava svegliando dal torpore del sonno: le finestre si spalancavano, gli uomini lasciavano le case per raggiungere la loro occupazione e le donne andavano, con delle grandi brocche in mano, a prendere l'acqua dalle fontane. Girovagai per le viuzze di Parigi osservando ogni gesto della vita quotidiana di quelle persone con ammirazione: le ragazze della mia età si incontravano al mercato, il quale era colorato e pieno di profumi mescolati tra loro, respirando quell'aria si poteva distinguere l'odore delle spezie e dei cereali, misto a quello degli ortaggi appena raccolti dai contadini, i bambini giocavano a rincorrersi e gli artigiani facevano fiera mostra dei loro lavori.  
Dopo aver passato l'intera mattina a passeggiare per la città dovetti ritornare, a malincuore, a casa dove sicuramente mi attendeva una bella ramanzina da parte di mia madre.  
Ritornai nella mia stanza con la stessa prassi che avevo eseguito uscendo, mi spogliai dei pantaloni, che nascosi subito, ed indossai il primo abito che mi capitò. Mia madre un istante dopo piombò in camera adirata e iniziò a sgridarmi:  
"Hélène! Di nuovo a gironzolare e a confonderti con la gente comune! Sarai piena di pidocchi! E guardati non hai indossato nemmeno il busto, che indecenza! Juliette preparale un bagno caldo e strigliatela per bene" ordinò alla serva che l'accompagnava e questa corse subito ad eseguire il suo volere  
"Non ho i pidocchi, madre!" protestai infastidita  
mi ignorò e si portò alla fronte una mano accomodandosi sul mio letto a baldacchino "Perchè vuoi darmi così tanto dolore? Proprio oggi che ci sarà il gran ballo per lanciarti nella nobiltà" disse con aria disperata  
"Appunto, madre! Ho raggiunto la maggiore età e sono libera di gestire la mia vita come voglio!" replicai  
"Oh se gli altri nobili lo sapessero! La nostra famiglia verrebbe derisa" continuò con la stessa aria drammatica ed ignorando le mie parole  
"Io a quello stupido ballo non terrò parte e non sposerò nemmeno quel Jeanne" dissi con stizza  
"Ma che dici? Ti sei ammattita?!" disse scattando in piedi  
"Avete sentito bene" ribadii  
"Non dire stupidaggini! Tu a quel ballo verrai e sposerai il duca di Bordeaux!" disse secca e se ne andò sbattendo la porta.  
Nel pomeriggio Josephine, la donna che mi aveva fatto da balia e cui io ero molto affezzionata fece irruzione nella mia stanza.  
"Signorina vostra madre vuole che vi prepari per il ballo" annunciò  
"Josephine dica a mia madre che non verrò a quello stupido ballo" dissi con determinazione  
"Ma signorina Hélène vostra madre se la prenderà con me se non obbedisco ai suoi ordini" disse la donna mortificata  
la guardai negli occhi e scoppiai a piangere "Va bene fate ciò che dovete" dissi rassegnata  
"Orsù non piangete! Vedrete che prima o poi vostra madre capirà" disse in tono consolatorio, ma neanche lei era convinta delle sue parole.  
Stritolò il mio povero corpo dentro l'infernale busto e mi fece indossare un pomposo vestito di seta rosso dalle minute cuciture in fili d'oro zecchino, poi iniziò ad armeggiare con i miei capelli alzandoli in un'acconciatura non molto vistosa, sotto mio volere, infine mi fece indossare un fermaglio tempestato di diamanti e rubini coordinato con uno sfarzoso collier.  
Mi guardai allo specchio e una lacrima mi rigò il viso: quella vita non mi apparteneva.

La luce del sole trapelava flebile dalle spesse tende di velluto rosso che oscuravano le grandi vetrate rendendo tetro l'ambiente del grande salone in stile rococò, mentre una sinuosa figura maschile suonava una malinconica melodia al pianoforte. Le mani di quel giovane scivolavano agili ed eleganti sui tasti di madre perla, quando improvvisamente quel suono sofferto cessò secco:  
"Ho sentito dire che stasera si terrà un ballo per il lancio in società di una nobile francese" disse con voce bassa, rivolto ad un'elegante figura slanciata che era sbucata dal nulla e ora gli stava di fronte  
"Siamo appena arrivati a Parigi e già ti vuoi far conoscere" replicò quest'ultimo  
"Lo sai che non riesco a resistere alla tentazione di assaporare il collo delle giovani nobili, sono così frivole" disse ghignado il giovane, ancora seduto sullo sgabello del pianoforte  
il ragazzo che gli stava di fronte fece una smorfia di disapprovazione "Non cambierai mai" concluse rassegnato.


	2. Chapter 2 Il ballo

CAPITOLO 2  
Quando l'oscurità avvolse la città gli invitati iniziarono ad arrivare con le loro lussuose carrozze: marchese, baronesse e contesse scendevano facendo sfoggio dei loro preziosi e vistosi abiti mentre reggevano il ventaglio in una mano e si scambiavano stupidi pettegolezzi sulla vita che si conduceva alla reggia di Versailles.  
Li osservavo dal mio balcone e mi stupivo di quanta superficialità ci fosse in quei visi anonimi che trasudavano di presuntuosa ignoranza nei confronti della bellezza per ciò che è semplice.  
Josephine mi venne a chiamare avvertendomi che tra pochi minuti avrei dovuto fare la mia entrata nel salone dei ricevimenti, sospirai e alzai gli occhi al cielo, ma mi accorsi che quella notte la luna non c'era: neanche lei aveva il coraggio di consolarmi con false speranze.  
Lasciai la mia stanza e raggiunsi con piccoli passi lenti, per tardare la mia disfatta, le scalinate che mi avrebbero catapultato in un mondo costruito sulla falsità e la brama per il potere. In cima alle scale constatai che il salone traboccava di persone, tutte venute per vedere la morte della mia anima e accortesi della mia presenza si girarono a guardarmi, mentre l'orchestra iniziò a suonare, scesi lentamente quei gradini che una volta terminati mi avrebbero dato in pasto ai miei carnefici.  
Seguì un grande applauso e mi venne in contro il conte di Bordeaux, Jeanne, a cui ero stata promessa in sposa. Lo guardai e trattenni a fatica le lacrime dagli occhi, quell'uomo più grande di me non aveva niente che rapisse la mia attenzione o il mio minimo interesse nei suoi confronti, oltre ad essere brutto era anche stupido, mi era impossibile pensare che un domani mi sarei potuta innamorare di una simile persona.  
"Mi concedete l'onore di aprire le danze?" mi domandò afferrando la mia mano per baciarla, ma che ritrassi rudemente dalle grinfie delle sue labbra  
"Magari più tardi" lo congedai secca e mi allontanai, confondendomi tra la folla, sotto il suo sguardo attonito.  
Nella foga di sfuggirgli urtai uno degli ospiti "Scusatemi" dissi alzando lo sguardo per capire chi mi trovassi davanti e il mio respiro per un attimo si fermò: un bellissimo giovane dalla pelle pallida, gli occhi dalle iridi fluide color nocciola e i capelli raccolti, in un modo che non avevo mai visto, in lunghe treccine scure mi scrutava con uno sguardo magnetico, quasi penetrante.  
"Dove stavate andando così di fretta, se non sono indiscreto?" mi domandò con voce ammaliatrice  
"Non credo che vi interessi" risposi intontita da quella visione idilliaca  
"Allora per scusare la mia insolenza accettereste di concedermi l'onore di un ballo?" mi domandò con la stessa voce e le sue morbide labbra sfiorarono la mia esile mano  
"Con vero piacere" risposi con un filo di voce incantata dalla bellezza quasi innaturale di quel giovane dal portamento elegante.  
Mi cinse con una mano il fianco e con l'altra prese la mia, l'orchestra iniziò a suonare un valzer e il giovane cominciò a danzare insieme a me, sotto lo sguardo stupito degli altri ospiti, ad ogni volteggio avevo la sensazione di volare, mi faceva sentire leggera ed aggraziata in ogni movimento come una piuma. Mentre danzavamo mi perdevo nella profondità dei suoi occhi, era così bello, elegante, perfetto avrei osato dire che sembrava frutto di un'illusione.  
"A quale casata nobiliare appartenete?" domandai curiosa di sapere di più sul suo conto  
"Diciamo che non sono proprio un nobile" rispose ridendo  
"In che senso? Scusatemi ma non comprendo" ammisi  
"E' complicato da spiegare, ma non credo che abbia tutta quest'importanza sapere se sono un nobile. Voi credete che il denaro facciano gli ideali di un uomo?" mi domandò serio  
"No, non lo credo. Non credo neanche che il denaro faccia la felicità" dissi con determinazione e una vena di malinconia  
"Perchè voi non siete felice?" mi domandò incalzante  
"Come vi chiamate?" domandai ignorando la sua domanda  
"Non vi aspettiate che vi risponda dopo che avete ignorato la mia domanda" disse sorridendo e mostrando dei perfetti denti affilati e scintillanti; in quell'istante il valzer terminò e quel misterioso giovane si congedò e stava per andarsene, quando lo fermai "Aspettate! Mi piacerebbe chiacchierare con voi" dissi.  
Andammo in giardino che era stato curato in ogni minimo particolare per l'evento. Passeggiammo per i sentieri formati da ciottoli, passammo tra cespugli di rose che inebriavano l'aria con il loro delicato profumo, fontane dalle sinuose statue di marmo e vasche dall'acqua cristallina riempite con grandi pesci dai colori sgargianti, mentre sulla superfice dell'acqua erano adagiate delle bellissime ninfee.  
L'aria era fresca e odorava dell'erba potata il mattino precedente.  
"Prima non avete risposto alla mia domanda" disse  
"Neanche voi avete risposto alla mia" replicai  
"Se voi rispondete alla mia, io risponderò alla vostra. Allora siete felice?" mi domandò fissandomi con i suoi occhi penetranti  
"No non sono felice, tutto questo" indicai il mio prezioso vestito "Quello che c'è li dentro" ed indicai la mia casa "Per me sono cose superflue. Io vorrei girare il mondo e vedere tante culture diverse, vorrei essere libera da quegli inutili doveri che la vita da nobile ti impone e non voglio sposarmi con un uomo che non amo, ma disprezzo ...a volte vorrei essere un uccello e sogno di poter volare lontano da questa vita che non sento mia e che non fa altro che opprimermi" dissi con enfasi salendo sul bordo di una fontana che stava li vicino e sporgendomi immaginando di volare; il ragazzo scoppiò in una fragorosa risata "Perchè ridete? Lo trovate stupido? E' davvero scortese da parte vostra!" dissi indispettita da quella risata, ma quando lo vidi ridere rimasi estasiata, non c'erano parole per descriverlo: sembrava un angelo.  
"Scusatemi ma è buffo sentire queste cose da una ragazza della vostra classe sociale, mi avete sorpreso" disse il giovane con voce calda e sommessa  
"Ora tocca a voi rispondere alla mia domanda: come vi chiamate?" risposi morendo dalla curiosità di sapere il nome di quel bellissimo giovane; ma ebbi appena il tempo di pronunciare quella mia domanda che Josephine urlò il mio nome disperata "Sono qui, arrivo!" urlai alla donna "Scusatemi ma ora devo scappare. Spero di rivedervi!" dissi amareggiata da quell'interruzione rivolgendomi al giovane che baciò la mia mano "Spero di rivedervi anch'io" sussurrò e mi apprestai a raggiungere Josephine. Mentre mi allontavo mi girai per vederlo per l'ultima volta ma quel misterioso giovane non c'era più, era scomparso, come se fosse stato inghiottito dall'oscurità della notte.


	3. Chapter 3 Quel misterioso giovane

Corsi da Josephine che aveva quasi gli occhi fuori dalle orbite e le guance di un rosso fuoco. Quando mi vide sbucare dal buio della notte si portò una mano sulla fronte disperata.  
"Hélène! Vostra madre!" urlò ansimante  
"Calmatevi Josephine! Cos'è successo?" domandai preoccupata  
"Vostra madre è fuoribonda! Quando vi ha visto danzare con quel giovane, invece che con il conte di Bordeaux, ha persino rotto il suo ventaglio d'avorio! Vuole parlarvi immediatamente" disse gesticolando freneticamente  
"Va bene" sospirai "Vado verso la ghigliottina" dissi con rassegnazione.  
Mentre mi avvicinavo alla villa notai che gli invitati stavano lasciando la festa e rimontavano a bordo delle loro carozze montate da bellissimi purosangue dal manto lucido.  
Raggiunsi le stanze di mia madre e con tocco incerto bussai "Avanti" sentii gridare seccamente dall'altro capo della porta.  
Entrai e la trovai in piedi al centro della stanza con ancora le metà del suo prezioso ventaglio in mano, il suo viso era cupo e colmo d'ira.  
"Tu...tu! Sei la vergogna di questa famiglia!" mi sentii urlare con riluttanza "Il conte di Bordeaux è molto offeso dal tuo comportamento! Hai rifiutato di danzare con lui per stare con uno sconosciuto sotto gli occhi dell'intera aristocrazia francese!"  
ascoltavo in silenzio i suoi rimproveri consapevole che qualsiasi cosa avrei detto in mia difesa sarebbe stata ignorata  
"Ma dove ho sbagliato con te?! Ti ho cresciuta come una principessa, non ti è mancato mai nulla!" continuò imperterrita con lo sguardo stracolmo di amarezza mista a delusione  
"Vi sbagliate! Qualcosa mi è mancata! Mi è mancata la libertà! Voi non avete fatto altro che opprimermi! Io non voglio tutto questo! I vostri preziosi collier, i diademi tempestati di pietre preziose teneteveli!" e così dicendo strappai via con rabbia i gioielli che mi ornavano il collo e i capelli scaraventandoli a terra; quel gesto fece scoppiare l'ira di mia madre che si avvicinò a me e mi schiaffeggiò facendo ardere le mie guance rosee.  
"Vi odio!" urlai e corsi tra le lacrime nella mia stanza, dove scatenai la mia furia contro ogni oggetto che mi stava dinanzi: presi uno sgabello e lo scaraventai contro il grande specchio dorato facendolo frantumare in migliaia di piccoli pezzi, strappai le tende e presi tutti i miei vestiti dall'armadio e li buttai giù dal balcone.  
Josephine fece irruzione nella mia stanza impedendomi di lanciare di sotto anche il cofanetto dei gioielli "Fermatevi! Per carità!" urlò disperata e mi tolse di mano il prezioso scrigno, mi lasciai cadere a terra e cominciai a piangere più disperata che mai. La donna vedendomi in quello stato si accovacciò accanto a me e mi abbracciò amorevolmente "Su bambina mia, non disperate!" disse in tono consolatorio  
"Josephine voi non capite! Io non voglio! Non voglio sposarlo!...Ho deciso stanotte stessa scapperò!" dissi decisa tra un singhiozzo e l'altro  
"E dove andrete?" mi domandò la donna, mentre mi cullava tra le sue possenti braccia  
"Non lo so, ovunque! L'importante è che sia lontano da qui!" dissi asciugando con il dorso della mano i grandi goccioloni che scendevano dai miei grandi occhi scuri  
"Ma non dite così! Il mondo la fuori è insidioso e pieno di pericoli!" cercò di intimorirmi  
"Non mi importa" dissi sempre più determinata  
"Dopo un buon sonno ristoratore non direte più così" disse premurosa la donna  
"Non voglio dormire. Oh Josephine! Voi l'avete visto quel bellissimo giovane?" le domandai sospirando  
"Si l'ho visto" rispose  
"Sapete chi è? Come si chiama?" le domandai speranzosa che lei potesse dare delle risposte alle mie domande  
"Non l'ho mai visto" disse scuotendo la testa  
"Che delusione! Avete visto come mi faceva volteggiare?" e così dicendo mi alzai in piedi e cominciai a danzare e volteggiare per la stanza, immaginando di ballare ancora con lui "Avevo la sensazione di volare" dissi con voce estasiata "Oh Josephine non l'avete visto ridere! Era così bello, affasciante e misterioso!" continuai finchè non mi lasciai cadere sul letto a peso morto, guardando la sommità del mio letto a baldacchino e sospirando beatamente  
Josephine sorrise amorevolmente "Adesso dormite è stata una giornata faticosa" e mi avvolse nelle morbide e profumate lenzuola di seta.

Per un'anonima strada di Parigi avvolta nell'oscurità di quella notte senza stelle si aggirava quel misterioso giovane che camminava con passi lenti e misurati, all'improvviso da un vicolo buio una voce suadente squarciò il silenzio:  
"Allora hai assaporato il collo di quella giovane nobile?" disse  
"Conosci già la risposta" disse secco il ragazzo dall'inusuale capigliatura  
"Cosa ti ha frenato dal recidere la sua giugulare?" domandò la voce nascosta nell'ombra  
"Bill esci fuori e smettila" disse secco e dall'oscurità uscì la figura elegante e slanciata di un bellissimo giovane, anche lui dall'inusuale capigliatura, con i lati rasati e al centro un morbido ciuffo all'indietro "Tom come siamo scontrosi" disse portandosi una mano sul fianco e inarcando uno dei due perfetti sopraccigli, il giovane lo ignorò e continuò a camminare "Non mi dire che ti ha colpito!" esclamò l'altro che era rimasto indietro  
"Non dire stupidaggini! E' una stupida ragazzina viziata come le altre" disse freddo  
"Allora perchè l'hai risparmiata?" domandò quel Bill che ora sorprendentemente camminava al suo fianco  
"Il suo sangue puzzava" rispose secco l'altro  
"Capisco...suppongo che tu abbia fame allora?" gli domandò  
"Una fame infernale" fu la risposta glaciale  
"Bene perchè ho adocchiato un paio di galline, non sono il massimo, ma per tamponare in attesa di qualcosa di meglio..." disse Bill fancedo spallucce  
"Portami da loro" disse Tom con un ghigno sadico e mostrando i denti affilati come lame.  
I due scomparvero in meno di una frazione di secondo facendo piombare di nuovo in un silenzio tombale quella tetra via.  
Arrivarono davanti ad uno dei tanti squallidi bordelli parigini e Bill mostrò a Tom, che non era altro che suo fratello gemello, le loro vittime: due donne di facili costumi che stavano all'ingresso intente a sedurre chi passava di li.  
"Lasciami la mora" disse disgrignando i denti Tom al solo pensiero di poterli affondare in quella carne fresca; non si avvicinarono, si limitarono a restare dall'altro capo della strada ed a fissarle finchè queste non se ne accorsero e li raggiunsero.  
"Ma guarda che bei giovanotti! Avete bisogno di provare emozioni che solo le vere donne vi sanno dare?" disse la mora accompagnandosi con una risatina stridula e si avvinghiò a Tom, mentre l'altra si buttò tra le braccia di Bill. I ragazzi indietreggiarono nell'oscurità e affondarono le loro fauci in quei morbidi colli, assaporando con foga ogni goccia di quel sangue caldo, poi lasciarono cadere i corpi senza vita delle povere malcapitate a terra e scomparirono.


End file.
